Beware My Power
by SoldierOfTheSea
Summary: In the distant future, the DC Universe faces a cosmic threat even the Guardians of the Universe can not stop. The Cataclysm. At the same time, Naruto Uzumaki has been training with Jiraiya for two years in preparation for the Akatsuki. Watch as the world of Naruto and the DC Universe react to their brand new member to the Green Lantern Corps.
1. We're Not in Konoha Anymore

"Normal Speech"

 _"Ring Speech."_

Justus and Techniques

 **"Tailed Beast or Monster Speech"**

 **AN: How's it going ladies and gentleman, hope everyone is having a fine day today. Not much to say but I hope you enjoy the ride! Enjoy!**

Space, the final frontier. At least that was what most humans thought when they looked to the stars. It was the introduction of superheroes like Superman and Martian Manhunter that showed humans were not all alone in the universe. One of those humans was Hal Jordan. He wasn't anyone special, father died in a flying accident, his family became distant, and joined the military at age 18 to get away and be a pilot just like his father. And one day, working for a private flight company, he's taken to a crashed alien ship and told by some ring and said dying alien that he has the ability to overcome great fear. That day changed his life. Now he was apart of the Green Lantern Corps, the police force made by the Guardians of the Universe to maintain order throughout the 3600 sectors of the universe the Guardians held control. He had been through a lot, loved, lost, died, but even he, Hal Jordan, the greatest Green Lantern couldn't imagine what to do when he was told by the Guardians about something called Cataclysm.

"What the hell do you mean that you can't do anything?" Hal stood in front of the Guardians tribunal, thinking back to how many times he had stood there before. His normally brown hair was now greying, similar to when he had been possessed by Parallax. He was a long way from his 30's, but that didn't mean he was any less of a warrior.

"What we mean is that this is out of our power, we recommend you go home, Hal Jordan. Spend time with your wife and your family, we have dismissed all the Lanterns except for you." Hal couldn't believe this, the Guardians, giving up? Impossible, yet here they were, seemingly ready to die.

"Alright… I'll be going then. It's been nice knowing you all."

"To you as well Hal Jordan." Hal let his ring flare-up, lifting off the ground and leaving the chamber. As he approached Oa's atmosphere he frowned to himself, was there really nothing they could do? Was the universe really meant to just die? 'No.' he thought to himself, 'I can't let this happen.'

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Flying towards Earth, Hal's mind raced. Just where was the Cataclysm going to start? Why was it happening now? Why couldn't a few godlike beings do anything about it? Checking his ring's navigation, he was surprised to see a message from the Ganthet.

"What do you want Ganthet, I thought you and the Guardians had already given up on trying to save the universe?"

Even though it was a hologram, Hal could still see the sad look on Ganthet's face. "I know you are not pleased Hal Jordan, and it saddens me that our last interaction should be like this. But I've only messaged you to in order to inform you that many of your fellow Lanterns have deactivated their rings. If not to be with family, then to find peace. As of right now, only you maintain the connection to your ring. I say this as not only a friend but as someone who has lived for millennia, find peace within yourself, Hal." and just like that he was gone, leaving the Green Lantern flying through space in silence. Flying past Mars, Hal did his best not to linger on the beauty of his planet.

'It'll be easier this way, saying goodbye to it all.' Hal thought to himself, conjuring a simple construct of his family.

"Carol, what did I ever do to deserve you." Hal stretched out his hand and caressed her green cheek, the construct leaning into his hand with a smile. Hal shifted his eyes towards his two children, young but strong. Carol Jr. and Martin. However, his mourning was cut short by a rumble, one that he felt even through the void of space. Looking over towards Venus, the Green Lantern's white eyes widened. A small tear had appeared in the void of space, slowly growing larger as he watched pieces of Venus begin to slowly be absorbed into the white and black hole.

'N-no, it can't be… so soon?' for the first time in many years, Hal Jordan felt fear, "Is this the end…" Hal muttered before gazing upon the construct of his family. Something inside him steeled, an icy green haze flashing across his eyes. Many believe Green Lanterns are chosen because they are beings without fear, but all intelligent life knows fear. No, Green Lanterns are chosen because they can overpower that fear, and fill that void with an immeasurable will.

Tightening his fists, Hal shot off toward the forming wormhole. As he got closer he couldn't help but be amazed. The wormhole had started to take shape, similar to a tsunami, a pitch-black eye in the center with crackles of black and white electricity throughout. Hal aimed his ring, intent on simply forcing the hole shut. Forming two hands, he began to slowly encroach on the center, wrapping the giant green hands around the eye, before watching as his constructs dissolved upon contact. Taking a moment to reanalyze his situation, Jordan subtly noted just how hard it was starting to become for him to maintain his distance. Hal watched as asteroids began to fly towards him, watching as more and more chunks of Venus started to separate and drift.

Pouring more will into his ring, Hal decided that closing such a disaster as this would be pointless, he'd have to destroy it. "All I've gotta do is blow up a black hole ten times the size of the moon… wonderful." focusing once more on his task, the Green Lantern continued forcing as much power into the black and white entity as he could. Hal felt his ring begin to drain and did his best to push as much power as he could through his ring. Pure beams of energy flowed from his ring, as the ring's charge crept lower and lower.

"Ring, power check."

" _Ring charge at 17%, 16%, 15%..._ " Hal knew that sooner or later he would run out of juice, and it would be a miracle if he could even maintain what little power he had and get back to Earth, especially so close to the wormhole. Thinking about his ring's charge made Hal realize something. Every other Lantern had either disconnected from their ring or had stopped using it, which meant the Central Power Battery was going untouched. Reaching out through his ring, Hal found the tether to the Central Power Battery that every ring had, a small tug of will and fear mixed together.

Using that tether, Hal pulled, hard, opening the floodgates and allowing the full and unchecked power of the Green Lantern Corps to flow through him. The overloaded ring began to spark before he used his willpower to form a conduit that could handle the energy. Taking the shape of a knight's suit of armor, the fully powered Lantern focused on the Cataclysm. Pulling his hands back, Hal thrust them forward, throwing nearly everything he had at the portal. He had been at this for nearly half an hour now, and one way or another, either the entity or him would crack under the pressure. At that moment, Hal saw his opening. In the center of the black void, a small white crack appeared.

'I need to end this.' without hesitation, Hal formed a bastard sword in his right hand and rushed in. In seconds, the armored Green Lantern had stabbed his sword into the small crack, bright, white light spilling out as a result. 'JUST KEEP PUSHING!' Hal yelled at himself, eyes glowing through his helmet, the blade of the sword inching deeper and deeper. He ignored the immense pain he was in, trying only to focus as his willpower suit of armor slowly began to dissolve into the wormhole.

"In brightest day, in blackest night…" the crack in the eye slightly expanded Jordan pushing as much power as he could into the ephemeral blade.

"No evil shall escape my sight…" another popped up, letting out more and more cosmic energy.

"Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…" More and more cracks started to appear throughout the eye of the cosmic storm.

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Hal made his final push, pushing his sword up to the hilt inside of the entity. Within seconds the Cataclysm filled with bright green light, expanding and pulsing before finally detonating in a bright flash of light, with Hal himself barely managing to maintain the little armor and resistance he had as he was thrown toward the Moon. He had done it, he thought to himself, he had saved everyone. As he slowly drifted between the Moon and Earth, body broken and bloody as his armor faded away, Hal's mouth slowly quirked into a smile.

"Heh, universe ending Cataclysm my ass…" with no energy left, Hal Jordan slowly let his eyes close and his muscles started to relax. And with his slowing breaths, the dim green aura that surrounded his body faded away.

" _Ring Status Report. Green Lantern 2814.1 Deceased. Space Sector 2814 Scan for Replacement Sentient Initiated."_ the ring slipped from his middle finger before flying away, seemingly disappearing into the emptiness of space.

* * *

 **Small Town on the Border of Tsuchi no Kuni**

Naruto's smile seemed to reflect the sunset as he stood atop the tallest building in the small desert town he and Jiraiya were in. It had been two years since the famed Toad Sage had started their training trip, and soon enough they would have to go back to the village, but for now, they would be staying on the outskirts of Kaze no Kuni. Jumping down to a nearby alley, the 15-year old ninja excitedly walked across town to the local brothel. Jiraiya had promised they would get some late night training as soon as he got back to the hotel, but the blond teen couldn't wait anymore. Practically kicking open the door, Naruto ignored the quizzical gazes from the other patrons as he scanned the building for the Sannin's signature hair.

'There he is.' the shinobi thought to himself, making his way towards the bar. "Jiraiya, wake up, you said you would train me tonight!" Naruto practically yelled into the white-haired man's ear, earning a gurgled jump of surprise and dreariness as well as various annoyed looks at the

"Not now Naruto," Jiraiya slurred out in an annoyed fashion. "Can't you see I'm busy working my magic?" Jiraiya gestured to the bartender, a rather attractive but intimidating woman who glared at the drunk teacher. The older woman looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile of pity.

"He's been sitting here all night doing his best to get into my pants, I recommend you get him out of here. He's already passed out three times." Jiraiya let out a laugh before his head fell back onto the bar. "Scratch that, four times."

"I'll take care of him, thank you." Naruto grabbed onto Jiraiya before tossing him over his shoulder. With a wave, the young ninja walked out the back door, fireman carrying the once again unconscious Jiraiya. However, their night wouldn't end that simply.

"Hey kid, do us a favor and run along 'fore you get hurt." a gruff voice said as the two ninjas exited the raunchy establishment. Looking in front of him, Naruto was surprised to see maybe five or six men standing around the back entrance.

"And why pray tell, would I do that?"

"Because the man you're carrying is Konoha's very own Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, and I don't feel like killing a green shinobi like you today. Just do as I say and maybe I'll cut you part of the bounty." Naruto took a minute to examine just who these men were, noting their scratched out Suna headbands. Setting Jiraiya down, Naruto turned to face them all, adjusting his headband and cracking his knuckles.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." making his signature hand sign, three more Naruto's showed up, grins of anticipation on their faces. Rushing the two smaller men on the outside of the group, simple taijutsu seemed to be enough to take them out, with his other clone moving to fight the three men in the middle of the group.

"If you wanted to die so bad kid, you should've just asked! Wind Style: Air Bullets!" the leader shouted out, firing multiple bullets at the jumpsuit-wearing ninja. Dodging them with ease, Naruto landed a sucker punch onto the leader, being satisfied with the crack under his knuckles as the man fell in pain. Seeing the other men unconscious, Naruto dispelled his other clones as he walked to the downed man's body. "You broke my goddamn nose!"

"Does it look like I care? You wanted to kill a drunk man." the blond crouched down and punched the man in the stomach, knocking him out before walking back over to Jiraiya. "Looks like we won't be training tonight, eh sensei?" the teen laughed out as he approached the older man.

" _Naruto Uzumaki of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear…"_ a foreign and stoic voice sounded out from behind him. The blond jinchuriki turned around, almost blinded by a bright green light surrounding a small green ring. " _Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."_ Instantly the ring flew onto his right middle finger, a sharp pain, as quick as a bee sting, on his hand before energy from the ring began to spread over his body. A green and black uniform began to surround him, Naruto being mesmerized at how intricate it was.

'The green is as hot as fire, but the black is as cold as ice…' white gloves adorned his hands and before a white circle formed on the center of his chest. "Woah. This is… crazy." Naruto stared at his new clothes, a green and black tunic with green boots, but it looked skin tight. The blond pulled at his chest as if it was fabric, but was shocked to see that it felt just like his own skin. "That's kinda impressive, but what the hell is the Green Lantern Corps, and why the hell am I wearing this stupid suit?" before any of his questions were answered the ring once again spoke in its monotone, mechanical voice.

" _Other sentient life detected, concealing identity."_ in seconds a green domino mask formed over his face, his forehead protector falling to the ground. The back door of the club opened, with the bartender and bouncer walking out only to see the newly made Green Lantern.

"Just who the hell are you?!" the female bartender yelled as the bouncer checked the unconscious bodies laying around.

"Um… gotta go, bye!" Naruto jumped into the air, intent on landing several feet away, except he wasn't landing. Looking down, the shinobi held in a small scream as he hovered above the ground. "... I think I should've just gone to bed today."

 **AN: And there we have it, our favorite blond ninja is now in possession of a Green Lantern ring, hope you guys enjoyed it. If you've read Time-Warlock's** ** _Let There Be Light!_** **, I'm doing my best to not retread any ground of his, since that's pretty much one of the best NarutoxLantern stories, and I think I'm doing a decent job.** **I'm trying to get out maybe two other story ideas that I've been cooking up as well pretty soon. My main focus will still be Brand New Day, but next week expect at least one more new story, hopefully. As always, read, review, and have a great day!**


	2. Beyond the Stars

**AN: I felt the first chapter was a bit rushed so that's why you guys get this one so soon. It's been pretty rough this week with a close death in the family, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I'll stop wasting time, READ ON!**

Dedicated to Vera: my great-grandmother and a woman whose faith and love outweighed us all, I love you, Nana.

"Okay, okay, okay, just calm down Naruto." the blond ninja said to himself, trying not to focus on the fact that he was now flying. This was ridiculous, finding Jiraiya was one thing, carrying his heavy ass out of a titty bar was another, running into a group of missing-nin who wanted the price on said sage's head made things worse, and now he was wearing some magic ring that gave him new clothes and the ability to fly. Floating over to a nearby stream, Naruto sighed as he looked at himself. His eyes were as bright green as the ring on his finger, with his pupil being a brighter green than his iris. "Stupid magic ring, I liked my eyes.

" _Not magic."_ the ring called out, seemingly responding in defiance to his words. Naruto glared at the green ring on his finger, holding his fist up in annoyance.

"Oh really? Then what the hell are you?"

" _Advanced technology created by the Guardians of the Universe to utilize the emotional spectrum, specifically willpower, the strongest in the universe."_ the blond blinked, taking in the ridiculous information he had just received from his "magic ring".

"Technology, what like radios, televisions, and refrigerators? What are you going to tell me next, that aliens exist?"

" _There are over 500 known alien species in the known universe."_ Once again, Naruto's logic was usurped by the ring's factual data, only causing the newly made Lantern to frustratedly throw his hands in the air

"Of course you would know that! Fine, ring, I guess, tell me how you work."

" _You are now a Green Lantern of space sector 2814, designated as Green Lantern 2814.1, with the responsibility to patrol and police your assigned space sector. Previous sentient wearer, Hal Jordan of Earth, is deceased. Therefore, sentient sector scan initiative activated. Current bearer has been chosen because the wearer has the ability to overcome great fear. Green Lantern recruit should report to Oa for training."_ the teen Lantern nodded but stopped and glared at his hand in anger.

"What do you mean training? Can't you see that I'm a ninja? One of the best shinobi in the entire village, dattebayo!" Naruto began to float upwards without thinking, the young boy realizing his elevation and frantically panicking in the air, trying his best to pull himself down, even doing his best to "swim" back down to the ground. "AAAAHHHHH!" the blond screamed to the heavens as he started flying higher and higher, the small town underneath him slowly, but surely becoming a small dot on the barren land. "Ring, how do I control flying!"

" _The wearer can control flight with their mind and body. Strong willpower allows the bearer to fly at much faster speeds."_ heeding the ring's words, Naruto took a deep breath and curled into a ball, closing his eyes and yelling in his mind to stop.

'Please work, please work, please work…' the jinchuriki slowly opened an eye and let out a sigh of relief. He had stopped, but right above the clouds, their endless valleys stretching out to the horizon as the ninja witnessed the final moments of the sunset.

"This is beautiful, guess this is what being a bird is like." the blond said to himself, the green mask on his face fading away as he looked on. Deciding to practice on his own, Naruto adjusted himself upright and put on a brave face. Taking a cautionary step forward in the air, the blond shinobi smiled as his foot seemingly made "contact" and stayed afloat. "Well, this seems easy enough." Naruto puffed out his chest with bravado and took another step, only to immediately fall through the clouds in a comical fashion. Within seconds, however, the green-clad ninja broke through the dense layer of clouds, laughing like a maniac as he soared freely through the air.

'This is amazing.' the jinchuriki thought to himself as he did twists and turns, diving close to the cloud bed to let his hand run through them. The feeling of water against his hand made the shinobi grin. Even things like water he could feel through the suit like nothing was there. Naruto slowed himself down, appreciating once again his ability to gaze out into the afternoon sky, watching as darkness began to overtake it. However, his silence was broken by a faint scream that seemingly triggered his ring. "What the hell?" putting his right fist up, Naruto looked around and asked his ring quizzically, "Uh, ring, what was that?"

" _Locals in distress within 1 kilometer, amplified reception of high frequency sounds whenever engaged in stratospheric travel."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow but ignored the odd word.

"Just where am I exactly?" a green circular map of the Elemental Nations with a small blinking light was projected from his ring.

"Oh okay, it looks like I'm in Yuki no Kuni. Um, ring, how far away am I from the distress call?"

" _Current altitude is 50,000 kilometers, near the mesospheric layer of Earth's atmosphere."_

"Cool, cool." Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn't know he had. He didn't even know what the word mesospheric meant, but then again he had a magic ring, glowing clothes, and was currently flying, so the blond figured he had more than enough to worry about. "Do you think I can make it down there fast enough?"

" _Green Lantern rings allow for speeds able of crossing the galaxy in a matter of hours."_

"Okay then, going for it." in a burst of speed, the Lantern rocketed down towards the Earth, a wide smile on his whiskered face as the wind went through his hair. 'I've never even been to Yuki no Kuni, I wonder if it really is a "land of snow".' finally breaking through the cloud layer, the green jinchuriki barely kept his jaw from dropping as he gazed upon the snow-peaked mountains of the north. "Wow, so beautiful…"

"SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE, I'M STUCK!"

"Damnit!" his green mask appeared instantly, a green hue obscuring his whisker marks from view. Flying to the side of the mountain, the Green Lantern watched as a machine on rails seemingly flew around the mountainside towards a woman on the tracks. Acting on instinct, Naruto landed on the tracks, facing the oncoming machine, determined to stop it. 'I don't even know what this thing is, yet I've already thrown myself in front of it.' he rushed towards the vehicle, pushing against the nose as sparks began to fly on the tracks.

'Come on Naruto, you can do this. What happened to the kid who was unstoppable?' the blond could almost hear the woman's cries as the large machine barely slowed down. 'This ring chose you for a reason right, come on Uzumaki…' Naruto grit his teeth as green energy gathered around his hands and chest.

"NO FEAR." a large green lantern expanded from the white circle on his chest, a warm red glow coming from the white eye's in the blond's mask. The large vehicle was slowed to a stop, just inches away from the young woman laying on the tracks. Naruto looked down at the brown haired girl, noticing the bow on her back, as well as the rabbit pelt on the other side of the tracks. Clearing his throat, the young teen did his best to appear professional.

"Um, are you alright ma'am?" the woman let out a shaky breath and nodded her head.

"I am, I got stuck on the train tracks, I thought I was a goner before you showed up, thank you…" she looked up at him, his green glow standing out in the dark night sky.

"Oh I'm… Green Lantern, um what's a train?" the blond had initially wanted to point to his forehead protector, but quickly remembered it had fallen when he had fled Kaze no Kuni.

"It's that big vehicle that you just stopped with your bare hands. I imagine you're not from around here, but nonetheless, thank you Green Lantern. Are you a shinobi by any chance? I don't see your headband." Naruto struggled with his words but managed to answer.

"I'm just a man trying to help. If you don't mind me asking miss, what're you doing so high in the mountains?" she smiled back at him, standing up and brushing the dirt and snow off her thick jacket.

"I'll remember that Mr. Lantern, my name is Asami, by the way. I was hunting for any food or pelts I could find, my father and I run a small trapper and butcher shop just outside of Yukigakure." picking up the rabbit pelt, Asami smiled at him before sighing. "Well I suppose I should go now, my father isn't going to be happy that I could only get a few squirrels and a rabbit."

"You seem in a good mood for someone who almost died." the Green Lantern commented, amused at her immediate cheeriness.

"Well when you hunt in mountains like these, you tend to see things differently, death is just something me and my father aren't afraid of. Now, I really must be going now." Asami smiled at him before bowing. "I owe you my life Green Lantern, I'll never forget this." she began walking away, waving at him before shouting, "Asami Tensho, you should remember that too!" Naruto watched as she walked down a small path towards her home, smiling as he allowed her attitude to cheer him up. Lifting from the ground, the jinchuriki took off into the night sky, disappearing once again into the clouds.

* * *

"To think I've barely had you for a day, yet I've already put my life on the line." the blond turned to face the sky, propping up his legs and arms. "I wonder what else you have in store for me."

" _Warning, ring power approaching 50%. Power battery required for recharge. Warning, no power battery linked to wearer. New prerogative, acquire power battery."_ Naruto's ring flared, blinding him before taking control of his body, flying him out into space. Once again, Naruto screamed for his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" in seconds he stopped, only to see nothingness. "Where the hell am I?" surprisingly, the ring was silent. Looking around, Naruto noticed something floating close to the moon. Flying over, the blond held his breath as he looked upon a seemingly dead man floating in space. He was frozen over, that was obvious from his yet looked so peaceful and untouched, as wearing dark blue pants and a brown jack with a fur lining, the small name tag on the man's left breast saying one word, Jordan. "Jordan, where have I heard that weird word before. Ring, scan this body please." pointing his fist, the Green Lantern watched a green-ray move across the deceased body before disappearing.

" _Scan complete. Results: deceased body of former wearer Hal Jordan. New prerogative, retrieve power battery from the previous wearer."_ once again a bright light emitted from his ring, a similar light erupting from the late Jordan's chest. The blond had to suspend his disbelief (as if the events that had transpired earlier weren't enough of a stretch on his psyche) watching a metallic green lantern rise up from Hal's body. Grasping the handle, the blond fastened it to his side before turning to what seemed to be Earth. He had gotten what he came for, shouldn't he just leave? No, it felt wrong to even think that. Turning back to the body of Hal Jordan, Naruto took the older man into his arms and made his way to the Moon's surface. Landing on the rocky surface, Naruto began to dig the best he could.

'He deserved better than this, I can feel it. But this is the best I can do.' taking off into the orbit, the jinchuriki picked up the lantern once again, remembering the words of his ring. Pressing the face of the ring against the glass, the newly minted Green Lantern could barely be surprised when the ring started speaking to him again.

" _A Green Lantern's power battery is their power ring's charging station. Recharging required approximately every 24 terrestrial hours."_ Naruto glanced at the battery and hummed in thought.

"Cool."

" _Incorrect Oath. Power levels 100%. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, you will report to Oa for training immediately. Have a nice flight."_ the blond's eyes widened instantly as the green aura around him grew, before being thrust into deep space.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we looked around for hours, there was no trace of Hal's ring anywhere." Guy Gardner glared at the Guardians as they looked down upon him and his fellow Earth Lanterns. The three of them had a vague knowledge of the Cataclysm but had decided to listen to the Guardians and prepared for the end of their world.

"Last time I'll be doing that…" John had said to them when the three of them had gotten word from Salaak that the anomaly had come and gone, and worse, Hal's ring signature was missing.

"Guy, I believe the Guardians just want to make sure Hal and his power ring haven't fallen into the wrong hands. Who knows what could happen if the Sinestro Corps or one of the others got their hands on him." Guy sighed and turned away, sending Kyle an appreciative nod. The youngest of the Earth Lanterns turned to face the Guardians.

"We're sorry, but we checked every planet in the sector, even a few in our sister sectors, wherever Hal is, his ring is either dead or gone." Kyle sadly stated, rubbing his own at the thought.

"Or," John spoke up, the former Marine locking eyes with Ganthet. "Hal's gone." that was what everyone had been avoiding, the big question. What if Hal Jordan was dead? But if he was, they would've surely found their sector's Green Lantern. In that moment of silence, loud yells had begun to sound from the outside of the chamber. Getting a nod from the Guardians, Guy turned to open the door, with the rest of the room's occupants following him. Nearly every Green Lantern had traveled back to Oa once knowledge of the Cataclysm's disappearance had spread.

"They're all looking at something." Kyle pointed out.

"Or someone, come on!" Guy started to push through the large crowd that had gathered before finally making it through, only to see a circle with a young blond standing in the middle. The catch? He was wearing a Green Lantern ring.

"Um, hi?" the teen studdered out, not used to the multitude of eyes on him.

"Why the hell is everyone out here? What's so special about you rookie?" Guy shouted, his fellow Lanterns and the Guardians standing at his side.

"Are you always this blind Gardner?" Tomar-Tu sounded out from across the crowd, walking out from the circle before standing right behind the teen. "He bears Hal Jordan's ring."

 **AN: Wow that took longer than it should have. But alas, that's the way the cookie crumbles. I wonder how the Corps will react to their brand new member and his origins. How will the Ninja World react?! Find out next time on... wait, wrong anime. Anyway, I'll be working on a new story as well as Brand New Day for the next update so be prepared. BND Ch. 8 is also going to be HUGE so yeah. Anyway, I love you all, please review and tell me what you think, and as always, have a nice day.**


	3. Indomitable Will

**AN: Welcome, come one, come all, to the greatest show! All jokes aside, thank you for sticking with me on this adventure. Not much to say but I hope you enjoy it!**

"You can't be serious." Guy was the first to speak up, a mix of rage and annoyance laced in his voice. "Hal "Greatest Among Us" Jordan, the Hal who saved all of us and the universe more times than we can count, is gone." the Lantern Corps fell silent, no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that the declaration had near obviously confirmed. Salaak silently walked up to the young boy and scanned the ring on his finger.

"Tomar isn't wrong… he has Jordan's ring. Previous ring wielder is… deceased." once again a pregnant silence came over the group. There were many gasps, some turning into chokes, many soon shifting into sobs and tears. Kyle was the first to speak.

"How did he die? Salaak run back Hal's ring footage." the alien took the blond's hand, giving him an apologetic look for the somewhat inhumane way they had been talking more about the ring he was wearing than the actual bearer.

The Corps watched as the foreign blond's ring projected a hologram, one that showed Jordan meeting the Cataclysmic face to face before fighting against it alone with nothing but his ring. They watched in sadness as the strongest lantern of them all managed to destroy the force of nature before his injuries were too much for him.

"Damn that bastard, always trying to save everyone by himself." Gardner did his best to hide his tears, his best friend was gone. They were Lanterns, replacements upon death were not a stranger to them. It was why the Guardians made the system so effective and efficient. Guy knew they weren't immortal, but it still hurt to see the greasers of them fall with his own eyes.

"And we should all be grateful for his sacrifice, for if he didn't we wouldn't be here to mourn him, Lantern Gardner." Ganthet made his way through the crowd and looked all of his lanterns in the eyes. As much as we wanted to mourn, there were more pressing matters to attend to. "Follow me, young Lantern, we will answer all of your questions soon enough. The rest of you disperse and report to either the mess hall or your sectors! Stewart, Rayner, Gardner, please join us."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not known for his subtlety, but even he could tell when to shut up in certain situations. Being thrust onto another planet with a thousand of aliens wearing the same thing you are, all staring at you like you have a second head normally would've made him scream. But, this was one of those times. Death wasn't something the young man had much experience with, besides threats to his own life. The only person he had lost was Jiji, and he didn't have much time to mourn since soon after he had to save Sasuke. Naruto's knowledge of Hal Jordan was limited to what the ring had told him and his attempt to give the fallen Lantern his last rights. The man was obviously his predecessor, but just being among the Lanterns gave him insight on how much he truly meant to them. 'He wasn't their leader, that big-headed blue guy had more of that "I'm better than you" aura. But he was respected and renown. Kind of like Ero-sennin when he's not being a perv.' the blond was taken out of his thoughts as the four humans walked into a large chamber. Ten stone pillars floated in the air, each with one big, blue head on top of it. The pillars created a half-circle facing the Lanterns, the humans watching with trepidation as Ganthet took his seat in the center.

"Thank you for joining us Lanterns. We have called this meeting today because there is a new Lantern of sector 2814. One who will be taking the place of the once irreplaceable Hal Jordan. Lantern, please, introduce yourself." Ganthet finished speaking as all eyes turned to the blond teen. Naruto would've sworn he could hear a pin drop with how quiet it was.

"Uh, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 15 years old and a shinobi of Konohagakure. Um, I like ramen, training, and gardening. My dislikes are those who abandon their friends and liars. My dream is to become the Hokage of my village… I'm sorry, I'm really nervous." the blond couldn't help but blush and put his hand behind his head. The confused looks from his fellow humans (or at least he assumed they were human), wasn't helping his unease.

"What the hell kind of name is Naruto? Isn't that some Japanese ramen topping or something?" the blond fumed at the red-headed man, who he believed was named Gardner, and shot back a retort.

"It also means Maelstrom, dattebayo." this caused the black-haired Lantern, who again he believed was named Rayner, to laugh and smile.

"Guy, chill out, the kid obviously hails from Japan, though I'm not sure about this being a shinobi business. I mean there's the League of Shadows, but even they have limits on age." the dark-skinned Lantern nodded his head in agreement, and spoke up after Rayner.

"When I was in the Corps, I spent quite a bit of time in that region, I've never heard of a Hokage or any place called Konohagakure. You sure you from Earth kid?" the man, who Naruto had narrowed down to being the one named Stewart, gave him a skeptical glance.

"Of course I am! And Konoha is part of the Land of Fire, I was in Wind Country when this ring landed on my hand! Do none of you come from the Elemental Nations? It's the only and largest landmass on Earth!" Naruto gave a pleading look to the Guardians, hoping they would back up his story. Instead, he received looks of confusion, before realization spread throughout their faces.

"I believe Lantern Uzumaki is telling the truth. Look upon the center with us, and all will be explained." the four Lanterns looked upwards to see once again the last stand of Hal Jordan.

"Damn it you bastards, can I not watch my best friends die again?!" a calming hand was put on Guy's shoulder by both Rayner and Stewart. Ganthet and Sayd gave the hot-headed Lantern a sad look, as did the other Guardians, but insisted it was necessary to know what happened. They watched as Hal destroyed the Cataclysm before dying.

"Now, watch his ring." the men did just that, watching as the ring flew from Jordan's finger towards open space, moving right through where the Cataclysm used to be, before being sucked into what looked like a mini wormhole. The looks of shock and confusion were plain as day.

"Did his ring just teleport?" Kyle asked in confusion. Ganthet shook his head.

"In a way, but not exactly. Though Jordan prevented the Cataclysm's annihilation of the universe, it seems he was not fast enough for him to tear a hole through space-time. Meaning…"

"Blondie over here is from an alternate Earth, obviously one stuck in the dark ages." John finished his sentence, annoyance within his voice.

"Well this is just great, what does it mean? Are you going to take the ring back from him?" Naruto, out of pure instinct, held his ring protectively, not even registering the fact that he had barely worn the device for a few hours.

"Normally we would, but this rift seems to be permanent. In a few months time, our fellow Lantern's Earth will fully assimilate into sector 2814. Therefore, the ring has chosen its successor, and he will be treated as such." the Earth Lanterns looked at each other before looking at their much younger counterpart.

"Fine fine fine. I guess introductions are in order. The name's Guy Gardner, I'm Green Lantern 2814.2." Naruto nodded and shook the man's hand. Looking over to the darker-skinned man Naruto couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"Name's John Stewart, Green Lantern 2814.3." the much taller and bigger man had a strong grip. He almost reminding him of Jiraiya when he got serious. Last but not least, he walked over to the youngest of the three men. He had a very easy going and friendly personality. The blond shinobi felt he would be quite simple to get along with.

"Save the best for last huh? The name's Kyle Rayner, and I'm Green Lantern 2814.4. I'm only the coolest of all the Lanterns." the young man winked and shook the blond's hand.

"I guess that makes me Green Lantern 2814.1 huh," Naruto said mostly to himself than anyone else.

"It does, but don't let that number go to your head rookie, you're still a newbie here, even with Jordan's ring. Hell, you don't even have your Lantern emblem yet." Guy's word's caused Naruto to look down at his chest in remembrance. The circle that held a Lantern emblem on his fellow Lanterns chest was instead pure white on his.

"Oh, okay, it's kinda like the hitai-ate in my world. Shinobi receive them when they're officially inducted into the force. So, how do I get mine?" the older Lanterns looked at each other before all three of them shared a devilish smile. Even Ganthet couldn't help but smile at what he knew would happen next.

* * *

 **Excerpts from Naruto's Journal - 6 Months Later**

 _They beat me hard and they beat me fast. Every day was a slog. I had a legacy and reputation to uphold, and part of me thinks Kilowog takes too much pleasure in his methods. I think after the 5th time I was beaten into the pavement by Kilowog and Guy was when I decided to use chakra for the first time since I had gotten here. The looks on their faces when two copies of me came from smoke was priceless. Almost as satisfying as pranking them, but I knew if I had attempted any pranks my beatings-s… I mean training would only get harder. I think a part of me became arrogant because of my abilities, as I started using clones and jutsu more and more as the days passed. Part of me thought it would give me an edge on these old ring slingers, but I was horribly, horribly wrong. Seems the two of them had more than enough experience dealing with humans with special abilities. Guy and Kilowog were insistent I focus on the ring, as relying on something meant I feared the ring would fail me, I gave them a Rasengan in training to show I meant business. My ribs still hurt from the tag team beat down the two gave me. It was talking to John that really truly showed me that Guy and Kilowog were right, even if they were being bastards about it._

" _Don't think of the ring as a tool to use Naruto, think of it as an extension of your body, or in this case an extension you chakra abilities. It's not another pool to draw power from, not like that Kyuubi thing you told us about. The power is your mind, the potential is limitless."_

 _John was normally quiet, but the military man knew what he was talking about. That day I took his words to heart, and something amazing happened as a result._

" _Rasengan!" I yelled without thinking, a green and blue ball of energy appeared in my right hand as I went against Kilowog in our daily session. I immediately apologized frantically, only to receive a hearty laugh in return._

" _That's what I'm talking about, kid. That version of the ball attack you always use? Pure willpower. You didn't even need a clone for that one!"_

 _I was shocked at his declaration but soon realized he was right. The power ring I had control of came with countless possibilities, and moving onto creating constructs was a perfect expression of my abilities. But my favorite part of the training was flight. I thought I had a good grasp when I was back home, but damn, these Lanterns took it to a whole new level. I learned a lot of things about my body I didn't know, I didn't even think I could be that flexible. Arisa helped me a lot with flight as well. It also helped that she was pretty cute. Soon after we got flying down, I took them to where I had buried Jordan. It was a somber moment, watching as they dug up his perfectly preserved body. I promised myself that whatever happened I would honor what he died for, that I was training light years away from my Earth for a reason. Hearing he had a wife and two kids made it hurt all the more. Meeting Carol, his wife, was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but she told us she would keep the funeral quiet. Her family didn't need more attention. On the way back to Oa, I did my best not to think about the pictures of his family I had seen, and how Hal's daughter was the same age as me or how she looked like a carbon copy of her mom._

 _In the end, all the trip did was remind me of home. I missed it, a lot, insisting for the Guardians to allow me to return and tell Tsunade about where I was. Even John vouched for me, knowing what it was like to have a soldier go MIA. Ganthet would just smile and wave us off. He told me that everything would be alright, and when I was back it would be like I never even left. Whatever that meant, by the end of training I was homesick to the umpteenth degree. But I learned a lot more about their Earth and the universe at large with my time on Oa._

 _Reading was mandatory through training, as was eating whatever was served to you in the mess hall. Rookies couldn't choose what to eat, only if they were going to or not. Magical space rings, I could do. Alien food with tentacles… was a struggle. But I pushed through and man did it make a difference. The constant workouts and training made a lot stronger, even without the ring and chakra, and my short stature of only 5'6 skyrocketed to 5'11 in three months. There was a time when were testing pure energy output. Normally, most recruits couldn't knock down Kilowog when he wasn't trying to push back. I surprised myself when I was able to throw him halfway across the arena with my first blast. Unfortunately, Kilowog being Kilowog, he told me to do it again, but he would be trying this time. I summoned all the willpower I had and let him have it. I could hear his laughter as I once again threw him on the ground._

" _You got guts blondie, I'll tell you that. Jordan was the last person to do that to me when I was actually trying. Just remember, the ring works off of willpower, not rage and anger. We don't kill unless we have to. And even then, I would rather fight ten Green Lanterns fueled by rage and fear than one Lantern who only uses his indomitable will."_

 _This uniform once felt so alien and foreign to me, but after 6 months I wouldn't want to wear anything else… though a bit more orange would've been nice. Kyle told me to stay away from other colors when customizing my uniform. I could tell it was a touchy subject, so I relented, besides, there's nothing wrong with a classic. Anywho, it's graduation day and I'm excited to finally earn my place. It's odd, but I've felt more at peace in the Corps than at home. No hateful glares, no whispers when my back is turned. Just respect. It feels great. I wonder if Arisa will say yes if…_

"Narutoooooo!" the blond dropped his pencil in surprise as the woman on his mind kicked opened his door. The Lantern sighed at his fellow blonde and looked at her.

"Arisa, I know I'm not from this universe but I still believe it's common courtesy to knock before you barge in." the blonde woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know~ but graduation is in a few hours and I have a surprise for you before then. What were you doing that was so important?" Naruto looked over to his notebook and closed it.

"Just wasting time. Now let's go so you aren't in my room anymore." the two Lanterns flew over to the mess hall, which was usually teeming with life, yet sounded empty. "I thought breakfast wasn't being served anymore, Arisa, what's going on?" a sly smile appeared on her face before she covered his eyes and pushed him through the door.

"Gosh you're so impatient Naruto," she moved her hands and revealed a majority of the Lanterns gathered around a big orange and green birthday cake, a construct of Naruto with a Rasengan in hand next to the number "16" on top of the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" and for the first time in a long time, Naruto cried tears of joy.

 **Hours Laters: Central Power Battery**

"Alright poozers, today's the day. I won't say I'm proud of you because you all still disgust me. But, congratulations are in order. You've now taken the step to become a part of something much bigger than yourselves. On behalf of the Guardians, and your brothers and sisters in arms, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." cheers sounded out among the crowd, smiles going around. A foxy grin wouldn't leave Naruto's face. "Now let's light 'em up!"

" **In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power… GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**

* * *

A young woman smiled at her phone as she walked the evening streets of Coast City. Half a year ago, the world had gone into a panic at the reports of an event that would destroy the Earth. Even worse, super-powered beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman admitted they couldn't stop it. But soon after that, reports were that whatever it was, had been destroyed. Coast City was hit hard by riots, crazy people being crazy, but the city had come together and rebuilt. With some help with some Green Lanterns. The auburn-haired woman furrowed her brows when she thought about Coast City's resident hero. She knew there were other Lanterns than him, but she hadn't seen the original in a long time. "Maybe he retired, I don't blame him." putting her phone away in her purse, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she approached her apartment building. Her safe night, however, wouldn't stay that way as two men appeared in front of her out of an alley. She cursed before turning around, only to find one more man behind her. A silent prayer was said before she took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Looks like we finally caught one, boys, and she's pretty good looking too.

"Shut up, we're here for her purse, nothing else." the man who spoke sighed in annoyance.

"C' mon, I promise I'll be quick, I just wanna have a little fun. It's been so~ long." the lecherous grin on the man's face repulsed her to no end, hoping the leader would stop him.

"And if you do something stupid she has more reason to report it rather than we just steal her purse. Just give us the bag and no one gets hurt hun." all three men pulled out switchblades and began to walk closer. Their advance was halted, however, by a bright green bolt of energy striking at the leader's feet.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to threaten a woman?" the glowing figure descended quickly landing on the man who had been behind her, an audible crack being heard as he landed. Moving quickly, the green man thrust his right first out and the woman could only watch in wonder as a hand of green energy pushed the leader into a wall. Turning his attention to the would-be-rapist, she could see the anger in his masked eyes. He moved with a speed comparable only to the Flash and Superman and picked up the man, hovering in the air. "Go back to the hole you crawled out of, or so help me God, I'll find you and do it myself." he dropped the thug to the ground, ignoring the limp that appeared afterward and slowly descended to the ground in front of her. It allowed her to finally get a good look at the man. He wore green boots, with black arms and legs connecting into a green tunic with a green lantern in the center. White gloves adorned his hands, the signature ring resting on his right middle finger. Finally, a green domino mask covered his face, his eyes being pure white, with a brighter white pupil in the center. The Lantern had bright blond hair and a hue around his cheeks, almost as if he was concealing something. He was absolutely stunning in her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're Green Lantern?" he gave her a smile that made her heartthrob as he slowly rose off the ground.

"Something like that, now call the police, and hopefully remember to not walk home alone anymore." with those words said and done, he shot off into the night sky.

"Oh, the girls at school will freak when I tell them about this."

 **AN: Holy cow! Naruto is now an official Green Lantern and is 16 years old. For those who would like a reference, he now looks similar to his appearance in The Last movie, just with more hair and both arms. When he has his mask on, his eyes will be white, and when it's off but in uniform, they will be green. They revert to blue when the ring isn't active. All will be explained in due time concerning the Elemental Nations, but Naruto will be going back and forth between both worlds, and who knows, more Lantern Corps may have a bone to pick with the Guardians for hiding an entire Earth of super-powered beings from them. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the flip side! Oh, and check out my new Naruto AU story if you could, I would really appreciate hearing any feedback at all. Love you guys, Ja ne!**


	4. Update - Feb 2020

Hey, there lovely people! Long time no see right? First, let me get the Happy New Year out of the way and explain my situation/absence. I really wanted to get out a chapter before I knew I would be gone but time didn't permit so for that I apologize for leaving you all high and dry. My last update was in July 2019 (which feels like forever ago), after summer, I focused on my family and friends because I knew I would be leaving them soon. I left for Marine Corps Bootcamp on the 15th of October and a couple of months later I emerged a Marine. However, I had 3 months of stuff to catch up on so I'm sorry that I've been so quiet. I'm currently at my job school and I will promise I'll take the time and try to start regular-ish updates for my stories. I hope all of you stick around for the adventures that are sure to come and don't be afraid to refresh on my work (I know I need to!) I love all of you, new and old and I hope you're all willing to stay with me for the long haul! SoldierOfTheSea, signing out!


End file.
